Heinrich III of Hulstria
His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty, Heinrich III, Defender of the Faith, by the Grace of God, Emperor of Hulstria, His Imperial Majesty Imperator of Dolgaria, His Royal Northern Highness Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia, His Royal Highness Grand Duke of Sisula, His Royal Majesty King of Pulond (b. Fliederbrunn Palace, Kien, Greater Hulstria, 3025 - d. 3119) was the reigning monarch of the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria, Empire of Dolgaria, and the Great Princedom & Tsardom of Trigunia, and claimant to the thrones of the Grand Duchy of Sisula in Barmenia. Heinrich III was the first son and child of Godric III of Hulstria and Hikaru I of Dolgaria & Kizenia. Heinrich III was the oldest brother to King Balthazar I of New Endralon and Archduchess Victoria, Queen of Aloria. His two brother-in-laws, George IV and Ottokar V, were the pretender to the throne of Aloria as King and the reigning King of Endralon respectively. Heinrich's paternal uncle was Archduke Klemens, Sultan of Al'Badara and maternal aunt was Queen Silvia I of Kizenia. Heinrich III was married to Beatrix von Rommel of the House of Rommel, a noble family from Dundorf that holds the title of Prince-Elector; the couple had one child, Archduke Alexander of Hulstria. Heinrich ascended to the thrones of the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria and the Great Princedom & Tsardom of Trigunia following the death of his father Godric III in the 3070s. Heinrich's mother Hikaru, who sat on the thrones of Dolgaria and New Endralon at the time, abdicated shortly after his death to allow her sons Heinrich and Balthazar to assume the thrones of Dolgaria and New Endralon respectively. In the Hulstro-Trigunian Court Heinrich's reign was marked by relative prosperity and political stability. Greater Hulstria in the mid part of his reign flirted briefly with socialism though returned to conservative rule while at the same time engaging in a successful military intervention in the Kazulian Civil War with Trigunia. In Dolgaria the Progressive Green Party ruled and the country went through a period of economic growth, as well as increased participation in foreign affairs becoming a member of the League of Terran Nations. Early Life His Imperial Majesty Archduke Heinrich of Hulstria was born on April 22nd, 3025, to then Crown Prince Godric of Hulstria and the Duchess of Sodali. Heinrich would be the couples first child and as the years went on Heinrich would be the older brother to Archdukes Balthazar and Viktor and Archduchess Victoria. Education & Military Archduke Heinrich was educated by private tutors for much of his childhood before being sent to a private school in the Crownland of Hulstria. At the age of 18 Heinrich enrolled in the University of Kien and later studied abroad in Trigunia, as well spending several months in Dolgaria as part of a language course. Heinrich excelled in his studies and obtained a degree in history. Heinrich's parents found it important for him to study widely and attend classes in these nations to allow him to learn their cultures and language, preparing him to one day rule as their monarch in personal union. Archduke Heinrich played the sport of tennis while studying in Trigunia and pursued hunting as a winter hobby. Marriage Emperor of Hulstria Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia Imperator of Dolgaria Ancestry Titles & Styles